Red Rose Mystery
by MidoriTenchi90
Summary: An AU, Hiroki living on his own receives a threatening message, what is he to do? Can Nowaki Kusama a man he met who owes him help him out? -currently under editing
1. Chapter 1

_Who would've thought that a single red rose would change everything?_

Hiroki was about to take an early jog that morning, when he found a red rose on his door step. He was curious who would have sent it, since he had a reputation for being a grumpy neighbor most of them avoided him and others were cautiously respectful to him. None the less he picked the rose up and took it inside his apartment; bringing a smile to his face. He may be known as a grump but he wasn't cold-hearted He used a plain glass with water for a vase, and placed it next to his old reliable typewriter. He sat down and began writing as he got some inspiration seeing as he could take his jog any other time.

Hiroki Kamijou, age 28, assistant professor of the literature department of the Mitsuhashi University, and writer of mysteries and (ahem) romance books, which he writes under a pen name. Not as popular as his friend but has a good number of fans. He would sometimes get gifts or fan letters from his admirers, but not even his most overly crazed would know his address and his editor would normally bring it herself. He was quite curious who his secret admirer is.

By midmorning on a long lazy weekend, Hiroki looked up from his typewriter and noticed that the rose had started to bloom. Smiling lightly he sees as the rose start to unfurl its silken petals, but soon the smile fades as the rose reveals needles piercing the heart of the rose.

He abruptly get up "Is this some kind of a sick joke?" yelling to no one, he takes the rose to the kitchen placing it next to a large thick yellow envelope.

He started pacing back and forth trying to figure out who could have sent it, but the more he overthinks the more he scares himself.

Then a thought comes up, 'Whenever you are in need of my help, don't hesitate to call me, for I will be there'

"That's right" speaking to himself, he goes over to his typewriter and pulls out a small card.

Nowaki Kusama

(xxx)xxx-xxxx

New (A/N)

Please don't panic, but I am taking the chapters off so it is easier for me to know which chapter to work on. As of currently I will put this story on pause to edit, but if there are some change you want or don't want, please pm or review. I am open to suggestions

Old (A/N)

Lol couldn't help myself plot bunny is nesting in my head, this an AU obviously I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_It must have been about two months since he last met the man. Even their meeting was out of the ordinary. Still under that circumstance it was only natural._

**Two months ago**

Hiroki was coming back from work when he noticed new people moving next to his apartment, they were an odd family. They all consisted of males, but what made it more weird was the young man, he had the greenest eyes he had ever seen, but they weren't focused and his pupils were dilated. He stops and before he could say anything one of the older men pulled him roughly into the apartment. Later that day, trying to be friendly for once, decides to welcome them in, he even brought a bottle of sake and a small cake for the boy. When the door was opened, Hiroki was greeted by a very tall man with dark brown hair and wore blacked-rimmed glasses.

Feeling bit of awkwardness Hiroki offered him the bottle and cake and even gave him a smile, but the man simply shut the door on him, leaving a shocked and pissed off Hiroki. He even went down to talk to the manager and asked who they were, but the manager didn't know anything, the manager told Hiroki that apartment was empty and they weren't getting any new tenants till the renovations were done.

Hiroki went back to his apartment contemplating the issue, 'could they have stolen the room?' or 'they are staying for the night?' The manager was busy with a many odd jobs the building needed to be attended to, but the manager said he would check the apartment out later when he had time.

As the day came to a close and unexpected storm came by, the day had been windy, but he didn't expected storm to come in. Hiroki was lounging about in the living room the TV was on, but ignored he had been grading papers. He had expected here the annoying weather warning, instead gave off an amber alert of a teenage boy with greens that has been missing for a few hours, they even showed the picture. It caught his attention and when he saw the photo on the screen Hiroki jumped to his feet as he recognized the boy living right next to him!

As he was about to open his doors he hears the next room opening theirs, he open his door enough to hear as the two men leaving and locking the door. Despite learning many things he didn't know how to pick lock a door, but he remember that all the third upper levels had a balcony and with cover of the storm they no one would notice him climbing over to the next one.

He got his jacket on and took his car keys, he had a car which he hardly used, and went to the balcony, the next door's balcony was close enough so there was no real danger. He hopped over and look in through the window to see what was in there, he saw the boy sitting on the bed just sitting there oblivious to his surrounding. Hiroki knock on the glass to get his attention, the boy looked at him, got up, and walk right over. Hiroki made some hand gestures to tell him to open up, which he did. When Hiroki got there was a strong odor filling the room, he was starting to get light head and wasn't sure he could make through the front door. So he grabbed the boy, who simply let himself, and got him through the balcony and into his room, where they left immediately and went down to his car. As he made through traffic, the boy no longer within the confines of the room started more talkative. He told Hiroki that his name is Misaki Takahashi; he had two older brothers and what had happen to him earlier that day. He told Hiroki that they approached him after he left school and before he knew he woke up in Hiroki's car.

'The room must've been filled with airborne drug to keep the boy from struggling and making little noise as possible.' Hiroki contemplated as they made their way to the police station. When they got there and Hiroki notified the officers that he brought in Misaki and saying who he was. Then it became chaos so quickly, the police took them into a room, started calling people, and kept asking them so many. While they were left alone together for a while they started to chat about stuff till they hit a certain topic.

"I'm so glad; my family would do anything to get me back safely. Do you have anyone that would do anything to get you back?" asked Misaki.

Hiroki simply responded with a light sad smile, "No I don't have anyone."

Before Misaki could say anything else, the door burst opened revealing a tall dark haired man with blue eyes rushing in, "Misaki!" he cried out.

Misaki ran to him and they hugged each other "Nii-san! I'm so glad, but where's Takahiro Nii-san?"

"He is talking with the police; I just wanted to be sure you were alright." Tightening his hug, fearing he might lose him again.

"I'm alright, its all thank to him" as he pulled away from his older brother, "I want you to meet Kamijou-san."

Hiroki stood up and introduce himself, "Hello I am Hiroki Kamijou."

"I am Nowaki Kusama, Misaki's older brother" he courteously responded, "I can't thank you enough."

"Its' alri-"Misaki cuts Hiroki off.

"Nowaki, Kamijou-san has no one who would want him if he got stolen, we would help would we?" He looked earnestly at Nowaki who smiled and patted his head.

"He needs only to ask and we will do anything in our power to help him." He gave Hiroki a dead serious statement and he saw truth in his eyes

This statement left Hiroki baffled, he just met the man and he was already agreeing to help him, later after they had finish questioning him and the officer had given the ok to go home. Nowaki pulled him aside and made him the promise again. Hiroki tired from all that has happen just accepted and had thought of throwing the card away until he saw the determination of keeping the promise in Nowaki's eyes.

A couple days later he had found out that the Takahashi family was a powerful corporation, they had lost two members of the family in a car accident, and Nowaki returned to the country to help out with the family business. Not only that, but Nowaki is an adopted child who had requested to keep his name, Nowaki Kusama a powerful man, but gentle with his family, especially to his youngest brother who suffered the most. Since then there was no contact between the two of them till…

**Present day**

Remembering the promise Hiroki dialed the number, it had started to ring, but with each ring his pride started to kick in, and before he could hang up.

On his third try on calling them someone had answered.

"Hello, Takahashi residence, how may I help you?" a young lady said in a cheerful tone

"Um, I'm sorry wrong number" he quickly lied.

"Huh? But this number is unlisted, sir"

"I must have misdialed, good-bye." He quickly hung up on the poor girl before she could say anything else.

'What am I doing?! Its just goddamn joke from the damn neighborhood brats he tried to reassure himself.

Despite the rescuing Misaki the police never caught the culprits and Hiroki's description on one of the men hasn't turned up any leads.

Feeling lost in the moment he had decided to work to keep him preoccupied, especially his novels. Since he hardly missed any of deadlines giving him the luxury of leisure time he then decided against working and went to pick up a book he had wanted to read. Hiroki went to his room and got out his book to read and went to the kitchen to get bottle of sake to sooth his nerves, he poured himself a glass. He then went over to his couch and had settle down, reading a few pages in he went to grab his drink and before he could take a sip. Then there was a knock at the door. Sighing to himself he got up to answer the door, revealing Nowaki Kusama.

"Hello Hiro-san, it's been awhile."

New (A/N) just a reminder to everyone this story is under editing and it is on pause till done.

Old(A/N) Hi again, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this, XD, like the twist I did with Nowaki, lol it gets better prepare yourself, though I'm still not sure if I should add in Akihiko, since this is an AU, I'll work it somehow until then, enjoy. XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Could he have known or is there something at work_

Hiroki could help but stare at the man who stood in front of him, who smiled gently back at him, patiently waiting for the smaller man to respond.

"Hello Hiro-san, it has been awhile, how are you?" he said again trying to get his attention.

"Ah, I'm fine, forgive me. Please, come inside." He snapped back to himself, 'maybe he doesn't know that I had called' he thought to himself 'Maybe he just wanted to catch up on any details on that incident.'

Hiroki followed Nowaki into the living area and Nowaki sat down on the couch and notice the bottle of sake on the coffee table.

"Bad day?" Nowaki asked him, Hiroki saw the bottle too and mentally hitting himself for leaving the bottle out in the open.

"You could say that. Want a glass? ", Hiroki asked and when Nowaki nodded he went to the kitchen to retrieve another glass, as he came back Nowaki was calmly sitting by the table and Hiroki poured him a drink.

"Here" he quietly sat across from and took his own cup and took a sip. "How is Misaki?" He asked to break the silence and to see how the boy was doing.

"He's doing fine, despite all that has happened; he isn't traumatized from the event. Though he does ask of you to come and visit, he misses you very much." He smiles deeply into the cup and quietly took a sip.

"That's good to hear, but I doubt I have the time to come for a visit." Hiroki awkwardly chuckles taking another sip.

Nowaki stare at him trying to figure out something, "You know, I have reading your books, I particularly like the romance stories." He quietly said taking another sip from his glass.

"Huh? Oh thanks its-" the look on Hiroki's face went from stunned to a fierce scowl and finally his face turned red from either embarrassment or anger. "How the hell do you know about my books!"

"Well after that incident I couldn't help it, I wanted to know more about you and I came across your books. Its interesting how you took your mother's maiden name and feminized you name. Then it wasn't too hard to figure it out they were your books." Nowaki smiled at Hiroki who had quickly downed his glass and started pouring himself another one. "To tell you the truth I have been meaning to visit much sooner, though I wasn't sure how too." He lightly scratched his head, "I was determined to visit you this week but when we receive three calls from an unknown caller, I couldn't help but think it was you. I came to see if you really did call and finally visit you."

Hiroki's face turned a light shade of pink, to think he has been found out, so he let himself confess, "Yes, I did call, but it's nothing really."

"How can it be nothing for you to call? I promised you I would do anything to help you."

"You don't have to keep that silly promise, besides anyone would have done the same thing to him, I just happen to be in the right place and time, that all." He set his glass firmly on the table and stood to head to the kitchen, Nowaki got up to follow him.

"But Hiro-san"

"Beside it's something stupid, I can handle it myself." He huffed in annoyance.

"Please Hiro-san, at least show me what is bothering you enough to have made you call me."

"Technically I never asked for help since I hang up before you answer, and besides not of your business!"

"It is my business Hiro- san! I am forever indebted to you for what you did. To have saved my brother, my family who I dearly love and care, we can never thank you enough."

Hiroki still irked by his actions just gave up, if Nowaki can see how stupid it was then he would leave and be done with it, "Fine," he sighs he goes to the counter and picks up the rose and show him, Nowaki gently took the rose from Hiroki's hand, the rose itself had a lovely shade of red its petal were still had its silky touch. The rose had a beautiful formation it bloomed nicely, but despite its beauty there a few needles sticking from the center piercing the core of the rose. The needled were quite clean and didn't look they had any wear on them at all.

"I'm pretty sure it's some damn punk pulling a prank." Hiroki folded his arms in protest.

"Are you sure, Hiro-san?" Nowaki was quite skeptical that it was just a mere prank; the rose seemed to send a sinister message.

"What else can it be?" Hiroki didn't want to think about the other possibility of the rose's origin.

"You do know we still haven't caught them; despite the description you gave there have been no hits. Unfortunately Misaki was too drugged up to give us any useful leads and even though the police have put the case on halt, but I haven't. I have some people looking into that."

"Even if it was from them why would they do that?" Hiroki was confused how they could have found, even in the media of Misaki's rescued he was omitted for safety and also he didn't want unwanted attention.

"Maybe they must have found out it was you who rescued Misaki." He said in absolute certainty that was the case.

Hiroki hadn't thought about that, which gave rise to more worries, while he contemplated on what to do; Nowaki gaze silently fell onto the yellow envelope on the counter. He went over and picked it up, the sender looked like from a law firm of some sort.

"Hiro-san do you have any legal problem?" Nowaki asked thinking that Hiroki may have more problems beside the one they are currently on.

"Hey! Don't go looking through other people's stuff, you have no right!" Hiroki fiercely tried to get the envelope back, but Nowaki never let him have it.

"Tell me Hiro-san what other problem you have beside that rose, I can easily help you fix this and any other problem there might be. Please Hiro let me help."

"I don't need your help or anyone else!" He finally grabbed the envelope back from Nowaki and before he could say anything else, Nowaki roughly backed Hiroki up against the fridge, giving Hiroki a fierce and determined look.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki quivered.

Seeing Hiroki frighten he softened his expression and gently laid his head on Hiroki's shoulder and gently said, "Please let me help, I have come to love you so dearly."

Old(A/N)

Hi everyone, since I don't know when will the next time I get to me on the computer I am posting extra chappies until I am able to get on. Thank you so much for taking your time to read this, even though it is full of grammar mistakes, sorry about like said before I ain't the greatest writer in the world, until next time bye.

Disclaimer: on profile page


	4. Chapter 4

_Can such love be?_

Hiroki pushed Nowaki off from him regaining back his sense he glared at the man. He threw the envelope back on to the counter, but with the extra force caused it to slide across the counter till it was abruptly stopped by the wall.

"Why the hell should I tell you! Didn't you say that you researched me?! You have the information so what is the point of me telling you!" Hiroki was fuming. Ignoring Nowak's confession, he refused to be deterred.

"Um about that ..."he laughed nervously, "When I came across your books, I kind of stop and started to read your books. By the way Misaki is a big fan of your mystery novels" he couldn't help but scratch his head, leaving Hiroki in a bind. Hiroki had wanted to knock some sense into the man, but restrain himself. Hiroki could feel a headache coming on; this man is so aloof yet so damn persistent on helping him. He didn't need anyone, for t hey certainly didn't need him.

"Hiro-if these are the people who kidnapped Misaki are now targeting you. Please, I want you to stay over at our estate, until this matter is resolve" He didn't say it as a suggestion, but more of an order, which seemed to piss Hiroki more.

"Hell no! I have work and deadlines to meet, you idiot! I can't just drop everything and just go with you!"

"Hiro-san I will take care of everything and you can work on your novel at the estate just take anything you need and I can provide the rest you need."Nowaki wasn't going to back down and he can just be as stubborn as Hiroki.

"I said no and that is final!"Hiroki stood his ground he wasn't let some rich brat get his way. Neither budge both were too stubborn and before anyone can do or say anything. The lights went out.

"What!" they said in chorus, Hiroki went out into the balcony with Nowaki who trailed behind him and they both saw that the neighborhood was dark.

"Looks like a black out, I bet the subway system is down too." Nowaki stated

"Huh?" Hiroki turned to look at Nowaki and a glint in his eyes that he was all too familiar to.

"May I stay for the night?" Nowaki asked, his voice hiding any ulterior motive, well according to Hiroki.

"What! Why?" With the cold breezing through the balcony causing him to shiver, Hiroki pushed Nowaki from his way into the warm apartment.

"I don't really like driving in the night and with the blackout I am not sure how the roads are. I don't want to worry my family." Nowaki kept on going not minding that Hiroki pushed him the side. Hiroki stared at him looking for any deceit or hidden agenda, but after what Misaki had told him about his family he was hesitant to trust Nowaki's words.

"Fine, but just for this night and you better leave in the morning." Hiroki was tired and just wanted the day to over, "Since this is one bedroom apartment you can sleep on the couch. There should be blankets in the storage closet," and with that he just went to his room and closed his door. Hiroki stood by the door not moving. Nowaki's words finally sunk in, but still he didn't want to accept it. They are merely words and noting more. With that he got ready for bed and left it at that.

Nowaki was alone in the living area. Nowaki went to the storage closet and grabbed some blankets and as he sat on the couch he notice that Hiroki had unintentionally left the envelope. He opened it without second thought and began to read its contents.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Somewhere in the middle of the night Hiroki wakes up, feeling a bit thirsty he gets up to get a glass of water. The apartment was still dark as he made way to the kitchen. He finds Nowaki sleeping on the couch and despite the couch being small he looked comfortable. Hiroki thought it was odd this man was so insistent on keeping his promise. Besides how can he love him, he has a family that has high expectations from him, it could never work.

He grabbed glass and filled it with water. He turned to return to his room, but something made him turn around and as if time seem to slow down. Out in the balcony shroud in all darkness saw a shadowed silhouette and the only thing he could see very clearly was the knife he held in his hands.

The sound of a glass breaking onto the floor that was followed by a scream filled with fright broke throughout the silent dark night.

New (A/N) when I originally wrote this , it was very short, but I tried making it longer I added some new stuff and took out some. I hope you enjoy the change

Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed they always make my day 3

Old (A/N) Before I forget, I am putting Misaki's family on a temporary hiatus since I totally lost my inspiration and ideas on how to work it, also sorry for making this chappie short.

Disclaimer: on profile page


	5. Chapter 5

_If he wasn't there what would have happen to me?_

Nowaki shot up from the couch he quickly scan the dark room and spotted Hiroki frozen. Nowaki quickly got up and went to Hiroki who stood petrified in the kitchen. Nowaki was careful of the glass shards on the floor.

"Hiro-san! What wrong?" When he didn't get a response he almost started to shake him. Then finally Hiroki pointed to the balcony where the man standing in the balcony with knife on hand. Then they both lost sight of the man and in a quick response. Nowaki pushed Hiroki down to the kitchen floor.

"What?" Hiroki was quickly shushed by Nowaki.

"Quiet Hiro-san, stay here and don't move," and with that he got up to go and went out to the balcony, leaving Hiroki alone in the kitchen floor.

"Nowaki, you dumbass!" he shouted in whisper. Of all the time for him to act so damn pathetic and to have let Nowaki order him about just pissed him off. He got up from the cold kitchen floor not wanting to wait he went out to the balcony finding it empty.

"Where did they go?" he went back inside locking it to be safe and as he finished he heard a knock at the door. He grabbed his thickest book for protection as he warily went to open the door. When Hiroki opened the door he found a slightly out of breath Nowaki, seeing him made Hiroki sigh in relief.

"Where did you go?" an irritated Hiroki spoke as he place the book onto a nearby table." When I checked the balcony you were gone."

"I thought I told you to stay put, that man had a knife how are you going to defend yourself with a book?"

As to prove him Hiroki picked up the book again and hitting him squarely on the head, "That's how. They don't call me the Kamijou Devil for no reason. I know how to defend myself, I took many martial arts classes in my youth, you never really forget."

"That's not the point here; please do as I say and don't make me worry." Nowaki said as he rubbed his head.

"Well sorry for worrying you and if recall I never asked for your help!" He turned and headed for his bedroom and before he could get inside Nowaki grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let go of me!" Hiroki struggled against Nowaki trying to loosen the man's grip by pulling back.

"We're not finished." Nowaki boldly state not loosening his grip.

"I am!" Hiroki tried to push him off with his other hand.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Nowaki hugged Hiroki, surprising him. "Please do as I say. Ever since I met you I swore within my power I would do anything to help you."

"Nowaki…I…" Shocked by the sudden intimacy he found himself in, he started turning a light shade of pink. Hiroki felt the gentle warmth emanating from Nowaki's body, Hiroki wanted to hug him back, but something stops him, "Please let go." He pushes against his hold, but Nowaki doesn't let go he gently grabs his chin pulling it up to meet his and before they get any closer the lights turn back on.

"Eh!" both of them jerk around and notice that most of the lights are back on.

"That's right we were in the middle of a black out." Seeing the moment had passed through, Nowaki let's Hiroki go and noticed something funny about Hiroki's attire.

"Hiro-san don't you have pajama bottoms for that?"

Hiroki was only wearing the top part of a two piece blue and white stripe pajama, showing his long lean legs. Hiroki turned bright red and hurried to his room, "G-Good night!"

"Good night Hiro-san" He turned off all the lights that were on and went to lie down on the couch, but he did not sleep right away.

"Now how am I going to get Hiro-san to come with me to the estate?" He said to himself, after what had happen he was not going let him out of his sight. "I'm going to have to drag him out of this apartment, to keep him safe." He turned and eyed the envelope that he had place under the coffee table. Nowaki grabs the envelope and takes it to the kitchen and which he then places it on the counter. "This is going to be another challenge."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, giving way to another lazy morning didn't hold true for Hiroki. As soon as he woke up he got out of bed and got fully dressed. Hiroki was annoyed to find Nowaki had prepared a nicely traditional Japanese breakfast for the both of them.

"Good morning Hiro-san." Nowaki greeted Hiroki with a lovely smile, as made his way into kitchen.

'What's so good about this morning?!'He could help but think, but nonetheless he responded politely, "Morning" he grunted as he fixed his tie.

"Would you like some coffee, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked as he got the coffee mugs.

"Sure, why not?"

He sat down as Nowaki brought in two mugs and set them down, Hiroki took a sip. When he got up that morning, despite his stubbornness he knew he couldn't stay here on his own, who know what might happen next and what will he do if he is on his own like that again.

"Hiro-san I-" Nowaki started, but got cut off.

"I'll go, but only temporary beside someone needs to make a living here." Hiroki was too tired to fight Nowaki, but just for this morning. Nowaki sensing that Hiroki wasn't going to fight decided it is best to bring about t hat business before anything else.

"Why are your own grandparents trying to contact you?" Nowaki set his mug down giving a stern look to Hiroki who kept his focus on the breakfast.

"You read it didn't you. Even though I told you not to?" he said in a calm voice, despite hearing Hiroki yelling at him, this calm voice he heard was a lot more terrifying.

"What happen that your own family wants to contact you so badly?" Nowaki continued risking the lashing he might receive.

"They are not my family." Hiroki abruptly lift his face to meet Nowaki, "They threw me out. They disowned. How can you call them 'my family' if they no longer wanted me."

"What?!" Nowaki was shocked to hear this.

"Ever since my father found out about my preference in men, he disowned me and threw me out like garbage. A few years ago he passed away and since there is no one left to inherit the company they want me back."

"Then your grandparents-"

"They were the ones that advised my father on what to do with me, so how can I answer them so easily after what they have done?" He got up, placing his mug down, and went to his room.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki followed him, but didn't try to reach him.

"I'm going to pack up a bit." He quietly said and closed the door behind him.

"…"

Hiroki didn't touch any of his food, Nowaki sighed, and instead of throwing it away. He had packed them in a container to take with them on the road.

Nowaki thought to himself, 'This business of the kidnapping and the issue concerning with Hiro-san's family is tricky, but I am determine to solve them and hopefully make Hiro-san happy.' With that resolve in mind, he went to help Hiroki pack.

~.~.~.~

Disclaimer: on profile page

(A/N) Abode of Mist and Kitkat, I hope you're enjoying the story XD, thanks so much for the support you guys always make my day.


End file.
